castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glyph Union
Glyph Union Magic list Japanese guide page 134 * Weapon + Lightning - ユピテル (Yupiteru) Juppiter/Jupiter etc--Kiyuhito 11:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd be interested to know a list of the Japanese names. Here's a list of what they're called in the BradyGames guide. * Any Invalid Combination * Rapier + Rapier * Sword + Sword * Hammer + Hammer * Sickle + Sickle * Axe + Axe * Lance + Lance * Knife + Knife * Arrow + Arrow * Weapon + Fire * Weapon + Ice * Weapon + Lightning * Weapon + Wind * Weapon + Earth * Weapon + Dark * Weapon + Light * Weapon + Nitesco * Fire + Ice * Light + Dark * Lapiste + Lapiste * Wind + Wind * Nitesco + Nitesco * Scuto + Scuto * Dominus Hatred + Dominus Anger + Dominus Agony It's also possible that some of these glyph unions could have alternate English names by what she "calls out" in the game when she casts them, though it can be hard to tell if she's just yelling something or actually saying its name. I also made a starter template at Template:Order of Ecclesia Item Data/Glyph Unions if anyone is interested in filling some of it out. These items would get added to this page when complete.--Reinhart77 20:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) * Any Invalid Combination - プルスス (Purususu) Pulsus * Rapier + Rapier - ユニオン・コンフォデレ (Yunion Konfodere) Union Confodere * Sword + Sword - ユニオン・セカーレ (Yunion Sekāre) Union Secare * Hammer + Hammer - ユニオン・プルサーレ (Yunion Purusāre) Union Pulsare * Sickle + Sickle - ユニオン・ファルクス (Yunion Farukusu) Union Falx * Axe + Axe - ユニオン・アクシス (Yunion Akushisu) Union Axes * Lance + Lance - ユニオン・ハスタ (Yunion Hasuta) Union Hasta * Knife + Knife - ユニオン・クルテ (Yunion Kurute) Union Culter * Arrow + Arrow - ユニオン・サギッタ (Yunion Sagitta) Union Sagitta * Weapon + Fire - マルス (Marusu) Mars * Weapon + Ice - メリクリウス (Merikuriusu) Mercurius * Weapon + Lightning - ユピテル (Yupiteru) Juppiter/Jupiter * Weapon + Wind - テルス (Terusu) Tellus * Weapon + Earth - サトゥルヌス (Satwurunusu) Saturnus * Weapon + Dark - プルートー (Purūtō) Pluto * Weapon + Light - ウラヌス (Uranusu) Uranus * Weapon + Nitesco - ヴェヌス (Venusu) Venus * Fire + Ice - エウァーネスカーレ (Ewhānesukāre) ? * Light + Dark - ウニウェルシタース (Uniwerushitāsu) Universitas * Lapiste + Lapiste - ユニオン・ラピスト (Yunion Rapisuto) Union Lapiste * Wind + Wind - ユニオン・プネウマ (Yunion Puneuma) Union Pneuma * Nitesco + Nitesco - ユニオン・ニテンス (Yunion Nitensu) Union Nitens * Scuto + Scuto - ユニオン・クストゥム (Yunion Kusutwumu) Union Scutum * Dominus Hatred + Dominus Anger + Dominus Agony - ドミナス (Dominasu) Dominus --Kiyuhito 06:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) oh that's awesome to know that unions between two different types of glyphs are named after celestial things.--Reinhart77 07:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) umm, I was not able to find "Ewhānesukāre".--Kiyuhito 09:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) that's too bad. i can't think of anything that might be trying to say in English. it's probably some Latin word i'm unfamiliar with. i was playing with Google Translate between English, Japanese, and Latin, and there's a small chance it's something like "evangelist".--Reinhart77 09:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) and, * Fire + Fire - ユニオン・イグニス (Yunion Igunisu) Union Ignis * Ice + Ice - ユニオン・グランドー (Yunion Gurandō) Union Grando * Lightning + Lightning - ユニオン・トニトルス (Yunion Tonitorusu) Union Tonitrus * Light + Light - ユニオン・ルミナーレ (Yunion Rumināre) Union Luminare * Dark + Dark - ユニオン・ウンブラ (Yunion Unbura) Union Umbra I continue Ewhānesukāre's investigation.--Kiyuhito 10:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I looked for some translation of Ewhānesukāre, but I found nothing. Maybe it's something like "Evanescence"? -Chernabogue 13:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) That's considerably near.--Kiyuhito 14:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think you're right Chernabogue. Take a look at Dictionary.com's entry for the word "Evanesce" http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/evanesce. It says its from the Latin "ēvānēscere" (to vanish), which sounds just like the Japanese name for it. Doing a google translate for the word "Vanish" to Latin reveals the word "evanescere". I think we can safely say the name for this glyph union is "Evanescere" =) --Reinhart77 15:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :awesome, This is an answer. Chernabogue, Reinhart77, Thank you.--Kiyuhito 16:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's interesting that the Brady Guide forgot to mention the unions for Fire, Ice, Light, and Dark with each other. Oh well.--Reinhart77 16:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I had forgotten this difference. *Japanese ver / English ver *Pulsare / Macir *Falx / Falcis *Axes / Ascia *Sagitta / Arcus *Nitens / Nitesco *Tonitrus / Fulgur *Luminare / Luminatio --Kiyuhito 16:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So, Fire + Ice = Evanescence. Cool, I'm happy my guess was right, haha. -Chernabogue 18:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC)